Aca-Children
by ROXY1830
Summary: So when Jesse said that they'd have aca-children he was sorta wrong, he and Aubrey would have them, and so would Beca and Chloe. So follow; J.J., Ash, Libby, Jake, and Drew as the families go to their lake house on a vacation.


**Okay, this idea came to me, a few like this are up, but this one is mine. So here is some info on my characters;**

Child Parents Nickname Hair Color Eye Color Age

Jadelyn Juliet Mitchell Beca Mitchell Chloe (Beale) Mitchell J.J Dark Brown Blue/Gray 11  
Ashley Elise Mitchell Beca Mitchell Chloe (Beale) Mitchell Ash Red Light Blue 13  
Elizabeth Marie Swanson Aubrey (Posen) Swanson Jesse Swanson Libby Blonde Green 14

Jacob Carter Swanson Aubrey (Posen) Swanson Jesse Swanson Jake Brown Hazel 12

Andrew Michael Swanson Aubrey (Posen) Swanson Jesse Swanson Drew Dirty Blonde Brown 14

**NO RELATION TO MY OTHER STORY SISTER SISTER**

**disclaimer; I don't own or will ever own Pitch Perfect.**

J.J. P.O.V

My bed dipped with extra weight. "J.J. Time to get up sweetie." Mama rubbed my back.

"Sleep mama. Go back to bed." I whined pulling the covers over my head.

"You have to get up baby girl. Aunt Aubrey, Uncle Jesse and the kids will be here soon."

"Sleeeeep." I moaned, wrapping my blankets tightly around me.

"Fine you want to sleep? Move over." Mama pushed me over laying down next to me, pulling me next to her, my head resting on her chest. "Comfortable?"

"Uh-huh." I smiled, suddenly I was lifted from my bed. "Hey!" Mama smirked deviously. "Not nice. You tricked me."

"Me?" Mama faked innocence. "Well, I'd never. Come on mom made breakfast."

"So, cereal?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I helped." Mama laughed, mom could burn water.

"Good, then there will be real food."

"Chlo, I know J.J. Is tiny but, last time I checked, she could still walk." Mom smirked, as mama sat me down at the island.

"Oh, she can Bec."

Mom ruffled my bed head. "Moring kiddo."

"Moring mom. Mama tricked me into getting up." I explained, as pancakes were placed in front of me.

"So, someone wouldn't get up and you had to use drastic measures." Mom smiled putting her dishes in the sink.

"Basically. So Bec make sure J.J. Is ready and I'll go check up on Ashley, and see how she's doing on finishing up on her packing." Mama smiled going back up stairs.

"Mom, where are we going again?"

"Lake house, kiddo. One week. Go on, finish packing, I'll clean up." She grabbed my plate. "Be up in a minute."

"Okay." I dashed up the stairs.

"No running." I heard mom call from below.

The lake house for one week, how are we gonna survive? Aunt Aubrey and my mom in one house for too long means trouble. So to avoid hearing them I will need my iPod, and earbuds. Grabbing my iPod, earbuds and chargers I placed them into my backpack, along with Behind Rebel Lines, Confessions of a Murder Suspect, and, the Nine Lives of Chloe King.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey squirt, how's it coming?"

"You know, just because I'm the only one in the house shorter than you does not mean you can call me names picking on my height."

"I know, but let me have it while I can?"

"Fine." I sighed. "Packing is coming along, I still need clothes."

"The most important thing. Come on I'll help." Mom said opening my closet door. Together we grabbed shorts, tees, and a couple of bathing suits. "Shoes, sandals or flip flops?"

"Sandals. Can I bring my guitar? Please?" I begged flashing the puppy dog eyes, that mom can't resist.

"You've been hanging around your mama too much. This is all her fault." She sighed. "Okay."

"What's my fault?" Mama stuck her head in the door.

"J.J. Learned how to do your look that makes me do anything." Mom flopped onto my bed.

"You mean this one?" Mama gave her the 'look'.

"Yes that one!"

"Can we finish packing now?" I asked placing my acoustic in its case.

"Oh, of course! Finish, Aubrey and Jesse will be here soon, we'll eat lunch before leaving." Mama said pulling her red hair into a high ponytail.

"What else you need?"

"I'm not sure I think I have it all." I shrugged.

"Clothes? Shoes? Guitar? Books? Music?" Mom listed off.

"Check 1-5." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll take your bag, you take your backpack, and guitar case." Mom grabbed my one bag and me the other, and walked down the stairs and put my stuff in our van.

Going back upstairs changing out of my pjs and into jean shorts, a blue tanktop, pulling my hair into a messy bun. Tying my blue converse and placing my aviators on my head."I'm ready, can I help you?" I asked mama who was in the kitchen, starting on lunch.

"Thank you, can you make some mac and cheese, while I make a salad, then hot dogs?" Mama smiled getting lettuce from the fridge.

"Okay." I pulled out a pot, going into the pantry searching for two boxes of mac and cheese. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ashley or Beca get the door! J.J. And I are busy!" Mama yelled.

"Coming!" Ashley ran down the stairs, throwing open the door. "Hi, Aunt Aubrey, Uncle Jesse, Libby, Jake, Drew, come in."

"Hello Ash." They group said in unison.

"Where's Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"In the kitchen with Jade." She shrugged, "Wanna watch some TV before lunch?" Libby, Jake, and Drew nodded.

"Mama, I can't reach the strainer." I frowned.

"I'll get it." She smiled. "Here, almost done?"

"Yes ma'am." I saluted. "All done!"

"Good set it on the table, could you set it please?"

"Sure no problem." I smiled grabbing the utensils as Aunt Aubrey entered.

"Hey Chlo, Jade." she greeted.

"Hi." I nodded pulling up a chair to reach the dishes. I wish I was taller. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mama asked seeing my change in expressions.

I shrugged. "Just wishing that I was taller." Both Mama and Aunt Aubrey laughed.

"Hopefully you'll grow soon." Aunt Aubrey offered taking the plates from me as I got down.

"How about you go watch TV with your sister and cousins?" Mama offered.

"Well, how about I go read outside, since I'm not a big fan of TV, well any shows they prefer to watch." I compromised.

"Deal go."

**And this is chapter one tell me what you think please?**


End file.
